


Restraint

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Adam, Doggy Style, M/M, Restraints, Sex Toys, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gasped as the dildo was pulled out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

Adam gasped as the dildo was pulled out of him. Sam forced him to put his ass in the air by tying Adam's wrists to his ankles, making him helpless to whatever Sam choose to do next. A low whine was the reaction as the toy slipped back into him. His warm flesh yielded easily since Sam prepped him with a smaller plug earlier, spreading the lube with his fingers to make Adam relax. 

"S-sam," Adam moaned when the dildo stopped moving. His brother's hand withdrew from the hilt and caressed Adam's thighs instead, cupping his balls and stroking his hard cock. "Sam, I can't hold it anymore."

"But I'm not done with you yet," Sam purred and his hand returned to the dildo, moving it again.

Adam moaned and rocked into the movement, powerless in the face of his approaching orgasm. When Sam twisted the toy, rotating it around its own axis, Adam bit into the pillow, swallowing his own scream. Sam huffed in amusement and reached between Adam's legs to fondle his little brother's balls. Since the skin was soft and sensitive after all the time of delaying the inevitable, the touch only drove Adam more towards madness. 

"Please...," Adam murmured weakly, unable to do anything about the toy in his ass or the hand teasing his cock. "Please, Sam..."

He shifted uncomfortably as the thick toy sunk deeper, filling him further until a sweat of beat rolled down his forehead. A broken sound escaped him as Sam started to move the toy, slow at first before speeding up a little. Adam met the toy thrusting into him by shoving back, using what little leverage he possessed. 

"Fuck, Sam..." Adam's word narrowed down to the toy stretching his flesh, sinking into his ass again and again made possible by generous used lube and the eager response of his body. 

When his moans turned into desperate pitiful wails because he couldn't bear the feeling of the toy inside him any longer, Sam licked the stretched rim of muscles where the toy meet flesh and only the hilt still stuck out of Adam. The younger Winchester groaned. The hot wet tongue prodding at his entrance while the toy still filled him out was too much. So he came, muffling his shouts by burying his face into the pillows. 

It took a while until Adam regained his sense. He found himself laying on his side, wrist no longer attached to his ankles but the toy still rested inside his ass and instead of soreness Adam discovered his body still throbbed with need. In face he could feel his pulse hammering through his veins, intensifying around the area of his ass. In every place where the toy met his skin - which now felt as if an entire stick entered his ass - pleasure hummed, making his skin tingle. 

"Oh yes," Adam mewled, propping himself up on his elbows to watch what Sam was doing as his big brother touched his ass again. 

If he twisted just right he could see the toy sticking out of him.


End file.
